


Just Can't Get Enough

by silverlining99



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverlining99/pseuds/silverlining99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim just can't get enough. Like...really. Lucky for him, Bones takes it rather well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Can't Get Enough

**Author's Note:**

> For km_anthology 2011: sexual appetite/stamina (with side kinks).

He's always wanted too much. It's been a problem for Jim his entire life.

Love. Attention. For his mom to be around. For his father to be alive. For the universe to give him his fucking _due_. Sex. Fun. Leeway. Respect. To be left alone.

All of it, always, has never failed to come back around and rub his face in the fact that he just can't have it all.

Until he met Leonard McCoy.

The man, it turns out, just gives and gives and gives like his life depends on it.

To Jim, at least.

Which is really all that matters in the end, as far as Jim is concerned.

 

 

Like a lot of things that have happened in his life, sleeping with Bones happens because Jim gets drunk.

And like a lot of things that happen when Jim gets drunk, stumbling into sex with Bones turns out to be one of the better offhand decisions he's ever made. He slumps dejectedly one night against the wall outside Bones's room while Bones punches, _sans_ coordination of any kind, at the security pad. "Blows," he mumbles.

Bones grabs him by the collar and hauls him inside. "What're you bitching about this time?"

With a sigh, Jim stumbles over and collapses on the bed. "Nobody worth having sex with tonight."

"Thanks," Bones says dryly. Jim lifts his head and squints, and Bones rolls his eyes. "Joke, Jim. Take your shoes off, would you? I just changed the bedspread."

Jim manages to kick his shoes off without moving much at all. "Bones," he says sincerely, "you don't count. We could have sex any time you want."

"Hmph."

For a moment, Jim listens to the sounds of Bones puttering around the room, the clank of him emptying his credits and comm unit from his pockets. "Hmph?" he finally echoes idly. "What, you don't believe me?"

"Jim," Bones says tiredly, "all things considered, me being alive and kicking and all, I absolutely believe you'd happily bang my brains out if given half a chance."

"Are you saying I _don't_ have half a chance?" Jim huffs out a laugh and sits up. "Yeah, right. C'mere."

Bones snorts. He also lurches sideways into his desk as he struggles to peel his shirt off. "Keep dreaming, kid."

Which is, in Jim-speak, pretty much the same as throwing down a dare. He grins, drags himself off the side of the bed, narrowly avoids careening headfirst into the closet, and prowls over to Bones in as sexy a manner as possible with his head swimming and his balance gone AWOL. "Take your pants off," he demands cheerfully.

Surprisingly, Bones obeys.

And it's not particularly _good_ sex, is the thing, not by any standard definition. It is in fact a fumbling, awkward disaster of a thing, Jim still half-tangled in his own clothes by the time he shoves Bones down and ruts against him while licking into his mouth. "This feels like way more than half a chance, man," he mutters with a laugh.

Bones bites his lip, grabs his ass, and groans.

And in the end it's kind of awesome.

Until Jim wakes up in the middle of the night, anyway, half-sober and completely hard. For a few minutes he watches Bones sleep, then rolls out of bed and shuffles into the bathroom to take matters into his own hand.

That part, at least, is nothing new. Nothing new at all.

 

The next time comes as a similar surprise. It's not that Jim's never gotten hard in his pants while watching Bones pace and rant and rave before -- hell, that's par for the _course_ at this point. But this time when he carelessly swivels his chair to the side and abandons his studying in favor of propping his head up in one hand and watching with a small smile playing on his lips, Bones abruptly stops short right in front of him. "Want me to take care of that?" he snaps. His face is red and he gestures impatiently until Jim glances down at the bulge that really is getting to be freaking _customary_ where Bones in concerned.

Jim grins slowly. "Wouldn't say no," he says lazily, even as his heart starts to pound.

Jim's not sure he ever would have guessed it, but Bones turns out to suck cock about as well as he does... well, everything else. It's a delightfully slobbery, hot blowjob, Bones pushing Jim's legs wide with his shoulders and devouring his cock with enthusiasm, never once relenting until Jim finally gasps and thrusts and comes against the back of his throat.

When he returns the favor Jim takes his time, holding Bones's hips down with one forearm while he grips his own cock in a constricting squeeze with his free hand. He takes long enough that it shouldn't seem too odd for him to start jerking off frantically when he finally sets about a focused effort to suck the orgasm right out of Bones, for him to come messily into the bunched fabric of Bones's pants gathered at his ankles.

He can't help but feel relieved that Bones has cleaned up and gone away by the time the desperate need to come hits him for the third time.

 _Almost_ relieved, anyway.

 

 

Fucking Bones for the first time is the result of a whim of an idea that hits him one night while he's rocking down into Bones's mouth and doing his damnedest to get Bones's cock as deep in his own throat as possible. Jim fumbles with one hand for the discarded bottle of lube and hooks a single slick finger into Bones.

The speed with which Bones bucks up into his mouth and comes is a fucking revelation of a thing.

What's even more amazing is the way he starts shoving at Jim's hips until his mouth is free. "Don't come," he gasps. Jim licks a stray smear of come from his cock and presses a second finger in, crooks them both deliberately. "Fuck, _Jim_ \-- f-fuck me, want you to-- to -- "

Jim grits his teeth and shuffles around awkwardly, knows he should wait a little longer but _can't_. He slicks his cock and hoists Bones's legs up, sinks into his too-tight heat. "Like this?" he hisses. His hips snap and his balls ache and he can't hold it back no matter how hard he tries, just surges into Bones without regard for the dig of Bones's fingers in his biceps, the scrunch of Bones's face or the discomforted grunts Bones lets loose with every hard thrust. "God, Bones, I'm sorry, I just -- "

" _Harder_ ," Bones snarls, and yanks Jim down into a bruising kiss.

Jim groans in the back of his throat and pulses deep inside Bones.

He doesn't pull out. Hell, he doesn't even get _soft_ ; a good five minutes of lazily kissing Bones into a sated relaxation and he feels it again, the tug and tingle of his cock yearning for friction. He rocks slowly, grinding his hips in circular motions and sucking wetly at Bones's neck until Bones realizes this is more than a minor, residual desire for a few more sparks of sensation.

This is Jim raring to go. Again. "Oh, _fuck_ ," Bones breathes, nearly a whine. "Jim..."

Jim yanks out and rears up. "Please, Bones, I need to -- turn over, I'll be fast, I really will --"

Red in the face and breathing hard, Bones heaves himself over and drags his knees under him, shoves his ass in the air. Jim's lungs feel tight, constricted with want and need and something he can't even begin to _let_ himself try to pin down, as he pushes back in and settles into hard, steady thrusts, fucks the slick mess he's already made of Bones. "Too fucking good," he huffs out, plastering himself down over Bones's sweat-dampened back. "Feel too fucking good, Bones, I can't help it, just need a little more --"

Bones crams his face into a pillow and takes it.

He just _takes_ it.

For the first time in his life, it actually feels _right_ to Jim that he's just not ready to stop.

 

 

"Your refractory period," Bones mutters fuzzily, the fifth or sixth time -- in a row -- that they've fallen into bed and Jim has fucked him twice in quick succession, "is as goddamn ridiculous as the rest of you."

Jim shrugs and scratches his belly. He's proud of himself tonight, managed to rein in his first orgasm long enough to get Bones off and then some, so by the time he'd slipped his renewed erection back into Bones's sensitive, loosened hole, even Bones was able to be coaxed into another good release. "I guess," he says vaguely. He doesn't really like this line of conversation, would vastly prefer to refocus his attention on distinctly unerotic matters in hopes of staving off yet another surge of arousal. He forces a cheerful smirk. "Or your ass is just so amazing that a single pounding simply won't suffice. What do you think about _that_ , Bones?"

Bones snorts. "I think," he says, and yawns loudly, "that I need to get back to my room and actually accomplish something productive with my night. See you for lunch tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Tension buzzing under his skin, Jim watches Bones get up and shuffle off for a quick rinse in the shower, and he whiles away the minutes by staring at the ceiling and reciting all the stable dilithium compounds in alphabetical order, from memory.

When Bones is finally dressed and gone, leaving Jim with a quick parting kiss, Jim takes his cock in hand in a flash, strips himself frantically as the ache overtakes him with all the rush of a dam bursting.

"Hey, Jim, I forgot my -- oh, hell. You have got to be _kidding_ me. Again?"

Jim glances over at Bones standing in the entryway, at his shocked, almost disturbed expression, and then squeezes his eyes shut and grunts as release surges through him. "Tried to tell you," he finally says breathlessly, milking the last few pathetic drops of come from his cock. "I can't _help_ it."

Bones compresses his lips tightly and stares at Jim like he can't even believe what's in front of him. "Three better be it, Jim," he finally snaps, shaking his head. "I have limits! Now what the hell did you do with my PADD?"

"Under my pants, I think," Jim says. His tone is lazy.

His mind, on the other hand, is racing.

 

 

Jim sets it aside for awhile, though it nags at him, the very suggestion that maybe he doesn't need to bother holding back and hiding even the most extreme parts of himself. On the one hand it's a completely foreign notion to him, has been since he first became acquainted with his own near-insatiable drive and realized it isn't _normal_ , the way his body resists being done if he allows himself to get going at all.

On the other hand, since the day he met Bones the man has bitched and moaned but indulged him in every way that matters, every single time.

On some level he's not exactly surprised that Bones would do it for this, too. If anything it's that that makes him reluctant to let go entirely, to let Bones see just how far -- and long -- he could actually go.

He doesn't want to take advantage, or anything.

Not that they don't fuck. Frequently, repeatedly, over just about every possible surface either of their rooms has to offer. They don't really talk about it but Bones makes it clear he's come to just _expect_ Jim to need it twice. He doesn't roll over and try to go to sleep; he doesn't move to get up and go about his day. Come the end of round one he just stays engaged, accepts Jim's touches and kisses, spent and relaxed but right there with Jim until Jim's need surges again -- and through it, too.

A couple of times he actually seems on edge even after that, like he's braced for Jim to want yet some more -- and prepared to give it him. Jim can't quite bring himself to go there, though, always feigns full satisfaction until after Bones has dropped off to sleep or, when they go at it in the middle of the day, comes up with some critical thing that he needs to be getting to. There's a line in the sand, it feels like, and if he crosses it he's not entirely sure what might happen.

He's not entirely sure Bones is prepared for that -- and he's sure as hell not prepared to even risk it. So he contents himself with reminders that he already has more than he ever rightfully expected to get from anyone, much less his best friend, and throws himself into making that as good as it can possibly be.

And it is. It's really fucking good. Every second he spends wrapped around Bones, exploring his body, burying himself inside it -- it's all amazing.

And it's not, usually, too difficult to ignore how badly he wants even more.

Usually.

 

 

Things come to a head at the end of the year, on the morning Jim takes his last exam. He's barely even _seen_ Bones in the past week, and they sure as hell haven't had time for anything even resembling sex in more than ten days. By the time Jim transmits his exam file and bolts out of the lecture hall, he feels about ready to go out of his skin with anticipation. He sends a quick message to Bones even as he sets out towards the Medical College and Bones's dorm. _Tell me you're not working._

The reply takes less than fifteen seconds. _Took the day off. Get your ass over here._

Bones is on him the instant he walks in, shoves him back against the wall and attacks his mouth, hands tearing at Jim's uniform. In no time at all he has Jim's pants open and pushed down over his hips, and he drops to his knees and rubs the dry, hardening length of Jim's cock against his cheek before sliding his mouth over it without further prelude.

Jim sinks his finger into Bones's hair and pulls his face tight against him, lets his erection finish growing in the wet, accepting confines of his mouth. His body feels like a live wire, tension and stress still bunched up tight in his muscles and a taut pull low in his abdomen. Bones grunts softly and sucks in sharp breaths through his nose and Jim's hips surge helplessly. "Wanna fuck you," he groans. He eases his grip to give Bones some space -- to give _him_ some space for rocking thrusts between Bones's spit-slick lips. "God, for all I know half my exam might be me going on about how much I want you, want your ass -- ungh, Bones, _fuck_."

Bones works his tongue expertly against Jim's cock and sucks hard, eagerly, with muffled moans and drool leaking out the sides of his mouth. Jim lets him work, lets the urge to come build steadily for several minutes before he pushes Bones roughly back. Bones sits back on his heels and stares, eyes wild with a familiar, gratifying desperation, chin shiny with saliva. He's gotten his own cock out of his pants and is stroking it slowly, his long fingers stretching to gather his balls and roll them as he fists himself in a low, tight grip. "Well?" he snaps. "You gonna make me wait?"

"Hell, no," Jim breathes. He shucks off his uniform jacket and peels his undershirt over his head, slips his hands under Bones's arms and hauls him up. "Over the chair," he says, and pushes Bones in that direction. He stumbles over to the bed and snaps up the lube that's already out in plain sight, and already has some poured onto his fingers by the time he makes it back to Bones.

Who is obediently, beautifully bent at the waist, shirt gone, pants at his ankles, palms flat against the seat of his desk chair. Jim bites his lip and swipes his hand between Bones's cheeks, spreading slickness, then presses his middle finger in up to the knuckle. A full-body shiver ripples through Bones, and he drops his head and pushes back against Jim's hand. "More," he huffs.

Jim stretches him open quickly and insistently, plunging his fingers in and brushing Bones's prostate repeatedly. The noises Bones makes alone spur him on, not to mention the promising clench of his ass and just the _thought_ of finally fucking him open again. He gives it a scant minute and then withdraws his fingers, slicks his cock, and buries himself deep, a brief press and then one sharp thrust that makes Bones's arms buckle and his spine arch and bow.

"Don't come yet," Jim gasps, gripping his hips and immediately setting a demanding, unrelenting pace. "I'm just, I just -- just need to warm up real quick, just -- "

"Most people," Bones grinds out, kicking one foot free of his pants so that he can spread his legs and brace himself better against Jim's rapid onslaught, "go with foreplay."

Jim laughs. "You're the one who just chose swallowing my dick over saying hello, Bones -- ah, fuck, you feel good, fucking _needed_ this, _fuck_." He pushes up onto his toes and grinds deep into Bones, swivels his hips as his orgasm hits. "Oh, _god_ , yeah."

Bones manages to stay still long enough for Jim to rock slowly through it, but as soon as Jim pulls out with a wet sound, he lurches to the side and just barely makes it to the bed. Jim follows after him with a sharp smile pulling at his lips. " _Now_ we can get started," he says, leaning down to tug Bones's other foot free from the tangle of his pants. "Want me to blow you?"

"No, I want you to stand there staring at me all day," Bones says with a scowl. Jim's grin widens; being horny and unsatisfied tends to ratchet Bones's ire up more reliably than pretty much anything else in the world -- a fact that makes getting him to release all the more enjoyable. He drops to his knees on the floor and leans forward, bracketing Bones's hips with his forearms. He tips his head down and drags his tongue across Bones's balls.

"When I'm done with this," Jim says idly, slipping fingers under Bones's cock and lifting it away from his stomach. He licks quickly across the head, eliciting a gasp from Bones. "I'm gonna fuck you until you can come again." Bones's cock leaps in his hand, and he can't help leaning forward, grinding his hips against the side of the mattress. "I guess you knew that already."

"I'd ventured an educated guess, yeah," Bones says, strain in his voice.

"Fair enough." Jim concentrates on his cock, avoids looking up at him. "What I bet you don't know is... I'm pretty sure I'm gonna want to fuck you _again_ after that."

Bones shudders and comes all over his stomach.

"Aw, _man_ ," Jim whines. "Go and spoil all my fun --"

"For the love of God, Jim, just go on and _fuck_ me already," Bones huffs. His chest heaves with each deep draw of breath.

Jim laughs. He's not _quite_ ready to go again yet, so he kills some time on licking Bones clean, slowly mouthing his way up Bones's body as he crawls onto the bed, finally kissing him hungrily. "Does that get you going?" he mumbles. He presses two fingers into Bones, lets them slide in easy strokes through the slickness they encounter, relishes the deep grunts he gets out of Bones with every tantalizing brush against his prostate. "Me fucking you, over and over again? Gotta wonder where your limit is, Bones, when're you gonna make me _stop_ \--"

"I'll let you know." Bones's hips move in small jerks and he curls a hand around the back of Jim's neck, draws him into a long, panting kiss. "Jim, _c'mon_ , give it to me, I know you've had long enough you horny son of a _bitch_."

Jim withdraws his fingers, jerks his own cock furiously to firm his erection. "Jesus," he whispers absently, fumbling to slick himself up again. Bones grumbles impatiently and paws at him, tries to pull him closer. "Okay, okay! Here, fine, _okay_ \--" and Jim pushes in with one hard thrust. " _Fuck_."

Everything devolves then into movement and sensation, into Jim fucking Bones with a smooth, steady pace, moving and shifting his limbs and body as he pleases until he winds up wrapped along Bones's side with Bones on his back, legs in the air. "Think you're ready?" he huffs, eying Bones's full, flushed cock. "Go on, get yourself off. Wanna watch you."

Bones wraps an obedient hand around his cock, mouth slack as he goes straight for the quick, short jerks that will get him there fast. Jim pushes up onto his elbow and works his hips in matching strokes, fast pumps that drag and twist the sheet under his hip until it bunches. "Jim," Bones gasps. His face twists in a scowl and his spine arches up as his cock spills his release, Jim following right behind. "Good goddamn."

Jim curls over him and kisses him messily, off center and all the better for it. When he finally slips his cock out Bones lets his legs fall with a groan and twists to meet Jim's mouth more fully. He doesn't make a move to deal with the mess of come all over him, in fact winds up rolling on top of Jim and pressing him down to mouth lazily at his lips, his jaw and neck and shoulders, sweat and semen smearing between them. "Jim," he mutters after a long time, deliberately slotting their cocks together and nudging. His is soft; Jim's has a plump firmness. "You better not have been joking -- want you again, when're you gonna -- "

Jim groans and squeezes Bones's ass, feels an aching stir. "Bones, you don't really need to --"

"Did you miss the part where I fucking _want_ to?" Bones growls. He pushes up onto his knees, wraps a hand around Jim's cock, strokes it firmly. "So goddamn sick of waiting for you to _do_ it already, you despicable tease..."

With a stifled grunt, Jim bucks up into his hand before suddenly shoving Bones off of him. "Teasing," he laughs, scrambling to straddle one of Bones's legs and lift the other up along his chest, hugging it close, "is a pointless waste of time." He fits his cock into place and slides in, grinning sharply at Bones's strained groan, at the way he grasps at the edge of the bed in a white-knuckled grip as Jim sits astride his leg and surges smoothly into him. "Excuse me all to hell for trying to be _considerate_ , Bones."

Bones screws his face up in a tight scowl as his body arches, jerking sharply at every plunge of Jim's cock. "Fuck considerate," he grunts. "Christ, Jim..."

Jim just mouths quietly at the side of Bones's leg and fucks him determinedly, finding an unanticipated edge of desperation, a thrill in having Bones _ask_ him for this. His hands roam, touching every inch of skin he can reach, and Bones doesn't get more than half-hard but expresses ample appreciation in other ways, in the strained curl and twitch of his body and in his soft groans and in the way he reaches back, feels for Jim's leg, digs his fingers in. Jim grins and ducks his head under Bones's leg, pushes him half onto his stomach and leans down, snaps in hard and fast. "Almost," he gasps, biting lightly at Bones's shoulder. "Almost there, just -- just a little more, just, oh _god_..."

His cock jerks and pulses and for a second his vision whites out, sparks dancing across his eyelids as he thrusts erratically and empties himself into Bones. "Holy shit," he mumbles when he finally slips out and sags tiredly in a loose sprawl against Bones's back. "Okay?"

Bones grunts.

Jim smiles against his spine and wriggles in even closer.

 

 

He finds himself, quickly, in uncharted territory. He doesn't let himself _get_ to this point with people; he doesn't fuck them three times running and he sure as hell doesn't stay pressed together in a boneless heap after. But here he is, idly tracing patterns across Bones's skin, enjoying the quiet stillness of the late afternoon and the sharp scent of sex in the air, the gravelly, barely cogent responses Bones mutters out as Jim rambles on about nothing at all.

Here he is, slowly realizing that the thrum of energy under his skin is building rather than subsiding and that he can't even be _surprised_ , novel as it is. He doesn't really think about it in a conscious way, just lets his hips do as they please until they're pushing lazily, rhythmically against Bones's side.

As it becomes clear what direction things are going, Jim's cock insistently introducing itself into the equation, Bones makes a small, incoherent sound against the pillow. Jim rubs against him in a firmer search for friction and sighs happily at the buzz of sensation it sets off. "Stay awake," he mumbles. "Guess I'm not done with you yet."

"No _fucking_ way, Jim," Bones groans. He shudders and grinds down, apparently at the very thought. "I told you I have _limits_ , you insatiable buffoon. Now lea'me 'lone. 'm _tired_."

"But I'm _not_ ," Jim huffs against his neck, past the point of having any hope of ignoring this -- and long past the point where anything _but_ fucking Bones might seem a viable, reasonably satisfying option. "C'mon, once more. Just wanna come in you one more time, Bones, I _swear_ , that'll be it -- "

Bones elbows him with a quick jerk of his arm. "Augh, fine, do whatever you want," he grumbles. "I'm going to sleep."

The words ring in Jim's head, all of them. He mouths wetly at Bones's skin, savors the sharp tinge of sweat spread stickily across his shoulders. "Do you mean it?" he murmurs. "If I -- can I, just... you wouldn't care if you woke up with me deep in your ass, working you right back open -- "

The noise Bones makes comes close to being a sob. He cracks one eye open and peers at Jim blearily. "You're a sick fuck, Jim," he rasps out.

Jim slips his hand down Bones's back, fingers his slick hole. "Was that a yes?" he insists. He drags his weight over Bones and shivers at the soft, horrified moan that erupts from Bones, at the way Bones still spreads his legs wider to let Jim settle between him. Jim is still not fully hard but he fists his cock and pushes determinedly, finds Bones loose enough, accepting enough, to work himself in and rock his hips, rolling nudges that aren't fucking so much as grinding.

He can hardly stand it, how good Bones feels, how well he keeps taking everything Jim has to give. "Bones," he whispers. The tightening in his balls feels like an overworked muscle straining for just one more rep and his cock is too sensitive, _hurts_ , but something inside him craves the weak orgasm his hips insist on chasing. "Gonna do it," he gasps. "Gonna fuck you while you're dead asleep, Bones, gonna make sure you _dream_ about having me in you -- "

Bones writhes against the mattress, humps it desperately as he grunts into his pillow. "Yes, fuck, _fine_ ," he finally spits out. His voice cracks hoarsely. " _Jim_ , please, just -- ah, _fuck_ , just, I have to _go_ to sleep for you to --"

"I'm _trying_ ," Jim groans. He rotates his hips, screws into Bones. "Just -- I want you to come, Bones, do that for me. Come on, I know you have it in you. Don't make me suck it out of you --"

Bones jerks beneath him, a tell-tale tremor. Jim follows right behind, his cock pulsing pathetically with the very last he has in him, and falls into a content slump right there on top of Bones.

Within two minutes, Bones is snoring softly, out like a light.

Jim eventually decides to rinse off and go for a run. He's still got energy to burn.

 

Three hours and an extended stop at the mess hall to chat with friends later, Jim slips back into Bones's room. Bones is still sprawled across the bed, the very picture of debauchery -- sheets twisted and stained, skin peppered with bruises and scratch welts.

Jim's cock stirs insistently at the mere sight of it. He detours in his path to the shower and stands for a moment beside the bed, staring down at the fucked out wreck he made of his best friend.

The fucked out wreck Bones _let_ Jim make of him. Jim finds himself reaching out without thought, fingers drawn to Bones's ass like magnets being tugged, and he probes gingerly. A small voice at the back of his mind nags at him, tells him not to do it.

A much louder voice insists that Bones told him he _could_.

And god, but he wants to. He licks his lips and climbs on the bed, watches Bones carefully for any sign of disturbance. There is none; Bones is dead to the world, sacked out and breathing deeply. Jim shoves his running shorts down his hips and strokes himself idly, considers how to approach this.

He fingers Bones one more time to test the resistance, the residual slickness, and pauses with two fingers buried in his heat when Bones shifts and mumbles. Bones's hips cant up slightly. Jim grins and reaches for the lube. He frowns when he finds it essentially empty, and leans to yank open the bedside drawer, holding his breath and hoping Bones has more.

What he finds, tucked in right alongside a delightfully new, full tube, nearly makes him fall off the side of the bed in shocked delight. "Bones," he whispers softly. He grabs greedily at the cock ring lying there like a fucking _beacon_ of promise and joy, and barely holds in a sharp laugh of outright glee. "Bones, you motherfucking... _yes_."

He doesn't bother trying any further to talk himself out of it, not at all. He just bites his lip and gazes at Bones for a long minute, then slowly, cautiously starts manhandling Bones onto his back. He holds his breath at one point when Bones flops out and snorts with his face slightly furrowed, but Bones settles quickly. Jim shakes his head in amusement; he hadn't meant to put the man in a _coma_.

But it works to his advantage now, keeps Bones nice and peaceful and relaxed as Jim lifts his soft cock with a deft, light touch and starts working the ring onto him. Bones doesn't so much as stir throughout the painstaking process, just breathes deeply and steadily, lies there perfectly still.

Jim's cock throbs impatiently. He lifts Bones's legs carefully and crawls into place, starts slowly pressing in. Still not a hint of a reaction from Bones, even when Jim is balls-deep inside him and struggling desperately not to start thrusting hard. He wants to enjoy this for awhile: Leonard McCoy, utterly silent and accepting, slack and relaxed without an ounce of resistance. "Fuckin' love you, Bones," he mumbles under his breath, and he closes his eyes and spreads his knees and starts rocking gently.

Bones is still satisfyingly tight, but it's definitely not his first -- or second or third or _jesus_ , fourth -- go 'round today. Jim's cock slides easily in and out, the warm squeeze absolutely perfect, not too close, not too loose. He fucks Bones with shallow, careful strokes, steady and consistent while Bones's cock plumps and lengthens, curves up towards his belly. When Bones starts to mumble groggily at last, Jim braces himself with one hand next to Bones's head and puts a little more force into it, curls his other hand around Bones's cock. "Hey," he says. "Bones. C'mon, you're missing all the fun."

Bones opens his eyes just as Jim drives deep in his hardest thrust yet, and peers at Jim through narrowly slitted lids. Still, Jim can see all the details registering for him -- his erection, the cock ring, the insistent thickness of Jim inside him, going at it yet again. "Jim," he mutters hazily. He slings an arm over his face and somehow manages to yawn and groan at the same time. "Fuck, you _asshole_."

Jim just smiles and releases Bones's cock to reach up and move his arm. "Shh." He curls down and licks slowly into Bones's mouth. Bones sighs into it and curls his legs loosely around Jim's back. "That's good," Jim whispers. He grinds his cock deep into Bones. "So _fucking_ good, Bones."

"You're awful," Bones grumbles. "Goddamn, stinking, pain in the ass -- "

"Are you making puns while I'm trying to get my rocks off?" Jim asks indignantly. Bones snorts and squirms restlessly, and Jim laughs and finally starts snapping into him in earnest. "Hey, um. Speaking of -- ungh, fuck, here, hold your leg back -- speaking of pains in the ass, I've been thinking about seeing if you could take my fist. Up for it?"

Bones eyes go wide with shock as Jim takes hold of his cock again and works it mercilessly. " _No_ ," he huffs out. "Damn it, Jim, my ass is not your fucking playground -- "

"It's sure as hell a lot of fucking fun," Jim points out with a straight face. "Seriously, dude, you've let me fuck you five times today. It's the perfect time -- look!" He pushes upright, leaving Bones to grip behind his own knees and hold himself spread wide while Jim drizzles lube onto his fingers and reaches to touch teasingly around the join of their bodies. He manages to slip one finger into Bones along with his cock without any difficulty, and then another. "See? God, you'll take _anything_ , won't you?"

Bones chokes out a sharp whine of a sound. "Yes," he whispers. "Jim..."

Jim eases his cock out, replaces it immediately with all four fingers and, when they easily sink in far enough, works his thumb in as well. "There," he says soothingly, rotating his wrist slowly as he pours on even more lube. "Oh god, that's -- that's fucking hot, Bones."

Shaking his head, Bones gasps for air. One leg slips free of his grasp and he inadvertently kicks Jim in the shoulder, but Jim just shrugs under his calf and lets it drape over his back as he moves his hand carefully. He pushes the stretch with a relentless caution, not backing off but using care not to press the widening expanse of his hand faster than Bones can handle. It's slow going, Bones loosening in increments -- and when Jim's knuckles ease past the tight ring of muscle, they both gasp. Bones fumbles down to flail at Jim's wrist.

To stop him, Jim thinks, trying to quell his disappointment.

"Keep going," Bones grunts instead. His fingers graze along Jim's hand and press curiously, exporing exactly how _little_ of it remains outside his own body. " _Give_ it to me, you little shit."

"Oh god," Jim whispers. He pulls out, to the fingertips, and twists his hand as he plunges back in, right to the depth he'd had and then some. He fucks Bones with his hand, slow thrusts that he puts his arm into, just _feeling_ what Bones is able to take. He has to be able to feel it, because when he suddenly realizes he's gone and managed to get wrist-deep inside Bones, his gaze is locked much higher. Bones's chest is heaving and his face -- _god_ , but his face is a fucking vision, red and twisted with pain and pleasure, shiny with sweat, hair plastered to his forehead. "Oh my god, _Bones_."

Bones erupts with a noise that can only be described as a sob. "Jim," he says thickly. "Jim, need -- I need to come..."

"Not yet," Jim breathes. He leans awkwardly, trying to keep his arm at a steady angle, and flicks the tip of his tongue along his own wrist, right where it disappears into Bones's body. Bones shouts and jerks and Jim just licks up along his perineum, across the hot skin of his trapped balls. He shifts slowly to the side, keeping Bones's leg held out with his body, and sucks wet kisses along the underside of Bones's shaft. As Bones thrashes restlessly, he starts pumping his hand rapidly, short jabs that rub Bones's rim roughly along his wrist.

And when he's fairly sure Bones literally can't stand anymore, he slides his mouth swiftly down the entire length of his cock and flicks at the cock ring to release it. Bones bucks unevenly into his mouth, once, again, a third time and then comes in a thick, hot burst. "Jim!" he howls.

Jim sucks out every last drop of come, swallows it down with a settling sense that he's never felt so utterly content in his life. He draws off and eases his hand out at the same time, and when Bones sprawls out limply Jim stares down at him, nearly vibrating from the sheer need. "Bones," he says, strain in his voice. "I'm sorry, I --"

Bones lifts one arm in a weak wave. "Do it," he mutters. "Whatever you need, Jim. 'S okay."

Jim nearly winces from the surge of emotion that crashes through him. He crawls back into place and slips easily, so easily, into Bones, starts thrusting desperately. Bones might as well be asleep again for as still and accepting he is, no resistance or clutch at all, but when Jim curls down and licks into his mouth he accepts it readily, responds with an easy warmth and a soft, muffled moan at each hard slide of Jim's cock into him. "Jim," he mumbles. " _Jim_."

Jim presses his face against Bones's neck and comes hard, rides it out in the midst of thinking that this actually feels like it could be it, like satisfaction all in one go. Bones clings to him even after he stills, running lazy palms up and down Jim's drenched back. "Okay?" Bones asks quietly, after a long time.

With a shaky, dazed laugh, Jim pulls out and eases off of Bones. "Me? Holy _fuck_ , Bones, what are you doing, putting up with me -- "

"I ask myself that daily," Bones cuts in dryly. "And I was mainly wondering if you're alive enough to go get me a damn washcloth and the dermal regenerator from my 'kit."

Jim frowns immediately. "Shit, are you --"

"I'm _fine_ , knucklehead. I'd just like to be able to _walk_ at some point today without feeling like I've still got a battering ram up my ass. That'll help. I'll talk you through it."

After stealing a few slow kisses, Jim crawls out of bed in search of Bones's requests. He wets several cloths, just in case, and snags the entire medkit from its perch atop Bones's dresser. He feels like he's floating on air and thrumming with happiness all at once, like life just couldn't _get_ any better. "You know," he says, running one of the cooling cloths in slow sweeps across Bones's chest and stomach, "you know what's great about you?"

"If you say my ass, I'll kill you."

" _No_ ," Jim huffs, hiding a smile. "Though that is pretty great. No, no, it's that you inspire me to new heights of greatness, Bones. That was actually a fucking _record_ for me." He pauses and considers, swaps out cloths. "Okay, I guess puns are allowed."

Bones rolls his eyes and groans as he rummages in his medkit. "Just run this at level two, would you?" He frowns as he slaps the regenerator into Jim's hand. "And don't go getting any funny ideas, either."

Jim stares down at the equipment he's holding. The model is lightweight and cylindrical, with a round handle and a wider, slightly flattened energized end. "You..." He coughs. "You want me to, uh. Just...stick it in?"

Bones squeezes his eyes shut, mumbles something under his breath that sounds suspiciously like, "lord help me." When he switches over to scowling outright at Jim, though, he says, with warning in his tone, "yes. And run it at level two. And _nothing_ else, Jim, I mean it."

From somewhere Jim summons an earnest nod. He can't exactly be blamed for having the _thought_ , he figures; it's not his fault Starfleet Medical decided to make a piece of standard issue equipment look like a squashed dildo of some sort. Jim bites his lip and fumbles for a moment, setting the energy strength, then motions to Bones to turn over. Bones rolls onto his stomach and drags a pillow to clutch in his arms, and Jim smears a thin coating of lube over the regenerator before carefully spreading Bones's cheeks and slipping it slowly in. "That good?"

Bones sighs. "Yeah. Go ahead. Few minutes should help."

Jim thumbs the small button to activate the regenerator. Bones's reaction is immediate -- and amazing. His back bows down and his ass clenches, muscles tightening visibly. "Mother _fucker_ ," he groans. "Damn it, bad idea. Bad idea!"

Jim is, to put it plainly, forced to disagree. He's not entirely surprised; a dermal regenerator emits a hot, radiating pulse of energy and causes an odd tingle as cells start to heal and knit. In the best of circumstances, over a small cut, it feels...strange.

He can't even _imagine_ what it must feel like to have one jammed up a well-worked ass, humming away. He moves it carefully, works it in deeper and, on a whim, kicks it up to level four while sweeping it in slowly-widening circles. Bones goes even more rigid, his entire body strung so taut it trembles. Jim rests a palm on the small of his back and rubs in small, sweeping circles. "Are you gonna be able to come?" he asks quietly, a hushed sound that Bones punctuates with a moan and a roll of his hips.

"No," Bones manages to choke out. "D-doesn't matter, just keep -- just a little more, just want -- _fuck_ , that's good, jesus _christ_."

"You're making me jealous, man," Jim says lightly. He angles the gently humming regenerator towards Bones's prostate and watches, wide-eyed, as Bones grips fistfuls of the sheets and a shudder wracks his body. "Holy fuck, Bones, why didn't you ever _tell_ me you love taking it so much, I'd have -- "

He stops short as Bones lets out hoarse roar of noise. "Oh," he whispers. Jim's cock stirs helplessly and as he watches Bones, entranced by how thoroughly _wanton_ his movements are, he fists himself in a light, lube-smeared grip and strokes slowly, in time with his gentle prods into Bones. "I bet you _could_ come. If you tried. For me."

"Fuck you," Bones snarls in a heave of air. Jim presses the regenerator hard against Bones's prostate and thumbs it up another level, his eyes narrowing. "Jim -- Jim, you have to sto -- I can't... I _can't_."

Jim shakes his head even though Bones can't see it. He shifts, rubs his hardening cock against the side of Bones's ass. "You can. From this -- or from me fucking you again. Your choice," he says in a low, warning tone. He sweeps his palm over the head of his cock, knows he could get this one out quick with the right...incentive. As Bones bucks weakly from every shift of the pulsating metal inside him, Jim bites his lip and crawls slowly up the mattress until he's kneeling close to Bones's head. He sinks his fingers in for a fistful of hair and tugs lightly. "Want your mouth."

Bones manages to sling his arm across Jim's thighs and haul himself over slightly. It's enough; Jim twists Bones's head sharply and feeds his cock between slack, gasping lips. Bones works his tongue weakly, mostly just accepts Jim's deep, uneven thrusts with his focus clearly still locked on the steady slide and press of the regenerator in his ass. He makes muffled, wheezing noises around Jim's cock -- until suddenly his hips snap hard, repeatedly against the bed and his mouth tightens tellingly around Jim. A stifled groan announces whatever semblance of an orgasm he's had.

Jim comes against the back of Bones's throat and barely manages to fling the regenerator to the side before collapsing with a sigh, slumped heavily over Bones. "Bones," he mumbles. He licks at the damp skin on the back of Bones's neck. "Ungh. You... _god_."

"I didn't know," Bones says hoarsely in response. "Couldn't tell you what I didn't know. Not until you."

Jim lets that sink in as he moves to lie pressed close against Bones's side. "I never, uh," he says cautiously. "I never let anyone know before. About...me. My, um -- "

"Inhuman sex drive?" Bones mutters dryly. He sighs and rolls onto his side, draws Jim in close to kiss lazily. "Fair enough. Anyone sane would probably run for the hills. Or forcibly neuter you."

"You haven't."

Bones looks him in the eye with a steady gaze, a surprisingly open, forthright expression on his face. "I'm not sane," he says. "Not when it comes to you." His tone is neutral, but something vulnerable flashes in his eyes just before he breaks contact and sits up with a groan. "Christ, I think you defeated the entire purpose," he grouses, and snags his medkit from its precarious perch on the very end of the bed. As Jim watches he fumbles through it, then flops back down. He presses a hypospray into Jim's hand. "Here. Keep this on hand. Use it...whenever you want."

"What is it?" Jim asks. He glances curiously back and forth between the hypospray and Bones's face. Bones is still avoiding looking at him, and he forces a light grin. "Appetite suppressant, so to speak?"

"No." Bones shrugs, his brow furrowed with worry of some sort. "It's for you to use on _me_. A, uh. Mild sedative. The dose'd keep me out for half an hour or so while you did... whatever. I don't know."

Jim's breath stalls out in his chest and his grip tightens possessively around the hypospray, his knuckles whitening. "Bones," he croaks after a minute. "Are you -- whatever? Really?"

Bones scowls outright. "I said it, didn't I."

Dozens of possibilities flitter through Jim's mind, images and fantasies that make him have to will away the slight twinge in his groin. "Okay," he says cautiously. "Don't think I won't use it."

"I want you to, damn it," Bones snaps. "Just do me a favor and make sure my calendar's clear enough for me to recover from whatever you decide to get up to."

With a slow grin, Jim leans in and kisses Bones warmly. "Take a few days off work," he suggests. "I'll show you what I could really get up to."

Bones shudders slightly, then bites briefly at Jim's lower lip. "Next weekend sound good?"


End file.
